Vampire, Con Artist and Consultant?
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Natalie Georgina Caffrey was actually the middle child and older/little sister of our favourite warring brothers and a vampire. She was raised as a con artist before being caught by the FBI and working for them as a Consultant. When Natalie tells Peter and their team her secret, will they trust a vampire related to the vampire con artist they're hunting. Damon Salvatore. Fem!Neal


**Vampire, Con Artist and Consultant?**

Natalie Caffrey hid a large secret from Peter Burke, even when the FBI agent was chasing the elusive White Collar, Natalie's last name wasn't Caffrey. She'd been adopted by James and Gemma Caffrey-Bennett when they found her as a teenager, but then Gemma Caffrey had died. But Natalie hid something from even them, she didn't belong anywhere in the normal world.

When Natalie came into work late one morning, Peter grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and dragged her to his office "where the hell have you been for three hours?" He asked her, more demanded, Natalie looked at her feet then at the agent that had caught her three times "if I told you the truth, you wouldn't believe me" she said quietly, Peter looked at her "does this have something to do with that bloodstain on your jacket?" Natalie looked at her jacket sleeves in alarm. Damn it, she'd bloody (pardon the pun) forgotten to change her jacket!

"Nat, what's going on? This is the third time I've seen you with bloodstains on your clothes" Natalie looked at him "call me crazy or kill me whenever you like, Peter, but I'm not exactly…well… _human_ " she admitted, Peter looked at the former White Collar turned FBI Consultant "Nat?" He implied, Natalie sighed she was so going to regret telling Peter this! "I'm a vampire, I wasn't born when I said I was, I was born on December 24th 1843. I told the truth about the month I was born, but not the year" Natalie began to cry. Peter was shocked.

This White Collar was a _vampire_? But why had Natalie not bitten anyone in the Bureau? Then it dawned on him, Natalie wasn't violent. She couldn't hurt anyone to save herself. "Natalie, what is your last name?" Peter placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, Natalie looked up at him "Salvatore, my birth name's Natalie Georgina Salvatore" she told him, then broke down crying again. Natalie had been so scared of Peter thinking she would be a monster if he ever found out about her vampirism, but he took it lightly. He liked Natalie for Natalie, not because she belonged to the world of the supernatural or drank any blood type.

"Hey, we've got another White Collar case, it's in a place called Mystic Falls, you know there?" He asked her, Natalie wiped her eyes dry and nodded "yeah, I was born there in the 19th century" she said, then Clinton Jones and Lauren Cruz came in "Nat okay? I saw her crying before" Lauren asked, Natalie and Lauren were like a pair of sisters, Lauren liked Nat and Nat liked Lauren "yeah. Nat, tell them" Peter said, then looked at the ex-White Collar, Natalie looked like she was about to protest "Nat, they need to know" Natalie sighed and told the other two members of their team her long held secret "like 'Twilight vampire' vampire?" Lauren asked.

Natalie shivered and made a face "don't get me started on those books and movies, Nah. More like 'Dracula vampire' vampire, but I was once human" she said, Jones looked at her "Nat, how old are you exactly?" Natalie looked thoughtful "over hundred and fifty years old? Give or take a decade" she shrugged, Lauren gawked at her best friend and co-worker. "How do you just shrug that off? You're a freaking _vampire_?" Jones exclaimed, Peter gave a small laugh "I don't think Fowler heard you, Clint" Natalie smiled, this wasn't what she expected they'd react like, they still accepted her as Natalie Georgina Caffrey-Salvatore.

"Peter, you said we have a case in Mystic Falls?" She asked, Peter nodded "missing persons and a White Collar named Damon Salvatore" Natalie groaned and face palmed. "Know him?" "Older brother and the last of us to be changed into a vampire" Natalie said.

"How many is in your family?"

"Damon's the oldest and third vampire, then there's me, the second vampire and finally Stefan, the first vampire and the youngest of our family. Parents were human and obviously dead. Our dad killed the three of us in 1864 because we tried to free our then friend Katherine Peirce who's the one that turned us, though with me, I've no idea what happened"

Peter nodded "I'm going to kill Damon when I get my hands on him" Natalie cursed, digging into the expensive suit jacket (still stained with blood) for her phone "pick up, pick up, pick up! Stefan, where's that dumbass older brother of ours?" She snapped eventually.

" _Whoa, no 'Hi Stefan', 'how you doing, Stefan?' Just straight to 'where's that dumbass older brother of ours?'_ "

"Stefan, I'm not in the mood for your smart-ass comments!"

" _What's up, Nat? Damon in trouble?_ "

"Stefan, I'm warning you. I'm gonna be home in Mystic Falls soon, working a case that…yes retard…it does involve Damon!"

" _Jeeze, I'll try and find him. Last I saw of him though was several years ago, Nat_ "

"Stefan"

" _Honest to God, I swear…hold on… (unlocks door)…Damon?_ "

"Stefan, phone on loudspeaker, now!"

" _Jeeze Louise, Nat, calm down_ "

" _That our beloved sister, Natasha?_ "

" _Damon, not funny and Nat's not exactly in a joking mood_ "

" _What'd I do?_ "

"Damon Richard Salvatore, I'm gonna kill you when I get home!"

" _I'd run if I were you, Damon. She's working with the FBI now_ "

" _No chance in hell, little brother_ "

"You're not gonna be as tough as you think when I'm done with you, Damon"

Then Natalie hung up "hate having Damon as a brother" she muttered, Peter looked at her "Damon back?" He asked, Natalie nodded "can I kill him slowly and painfully?" She asked, Peter shook his head.

"No"

"Damn it, Peter. Please?"

"Nat, I said no!"

Natalie huffed, she'd definitely kill Damon. But what if Damon was being framed as a White Collar? "Peter, what if my brother's being framed?" She asked, Peter looked at Natalie "would Damon do anything like this?" He asked her, Natalie shook her head "not that I know of, last time Damon and I saw each other was three days before I escaped prison and he told me he thought he was being framed as a White Collar, though not exactly White Collar" she said, pulling her ponytail tighter again.

Peter nodded, he looked at the vampire con in front of him "well, one thing that's bugging me Nat, how the hell are you standing in the middle of a glass room in the middle of the day and not burning up?" Natalie looked at him "the necklace I wear all the time, it's charmed to let me walk in the daylight as a normal girl. And before I forget, I am able to eat normal food, but I have to have blood as well, hence why I'm covered in it" she said, Clinton paled a little "hey! I'm vegetarian" Natalie assured the agent.

* * *

The plane ride to Mystic Falls was quiet, Natalie slept most of the way. Her head lolling on Peter's shoulder, but he didn't seem to mind, the girl was like a daughter to him and Elizabeth, who Peter had told of Natalie being a vampire. Just as the plane began to descend, Natalie woke up and realised she'd been sleeping on Peter's shoulder again. She sat up and blushed crimson again, Peter gave her a wry smirk and shook his head. He just wasn't sure on being alright with Natalie as a vampire, but she was still Natalie.


End file.
